1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facsimile apparatus, and particularly to facsimile apparatus capable of transmitting originals on both sides of which images to be transmitted are formed (hereinafter, referred to as a duplex original) with simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile apparatus provided with auto document feeders (ADF) for transmitting image data of a plurality of originals have been conventionally used.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus, a telephone number of a facsimile apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a facsimile number) of a destination party is inputted after originals are placed on an original tray of an ADF device. A line connecting process is made with the facsimile apparatus on the other party by depressing a transmission key, and then the ADF device feeds the plurality of originals to an image reading portion one by one. The image data of images read in the image reading portion is converted into a predetermined facsimile signal and transmitted to the facsimile apparatus on the other party through a telephone line. When the image data of all the originals placed on the original tray has been transmitted, a line disconnecting process is performed. A conventional facsimile apparatus is configured as described above.
When transmitting image data of a duplex original using this kind of conventional facsimile apparatus, image data of a front side of the duplex original is transmitted first, and next image data on a back side of that duplex original is transmitted.